Missing Scene: Foundling Chapter 3 point 5
by Ponytales
Summary: This is a little bit of fluff set in my story Foundling between chapter 3 and 4. You don't have to read that to follow this but it would help. Basically, Abby gets tired of going slow...


Foundling Chapter 3.5

A/N: As you can probably figure out, this is set between chapters 3 and 4 of my story Foundling. I didn't want to change the rating of the whole story so I'm calling this an M rated missing scene.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and don't make any money off this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few weeks were calm, for the ARC. The anomalies weren't totally insane, not all the creatures tried to eat someone and the milestone of only waking up once in the middle of the night happened. They also discovered that Abby migrated to his side every single night.

As she wanted, they progressed slowly but they both knew where they were going. It took a lot of the pressure off, they already trusted each other like an old married couple. She gave him her heart and one weekend morning they woke up extra early.

Connor glanced at the clock on the bedside table, "It's barely five. Why are we awake?"

"You rolled on me. I shoved you off." Abby whispered back.

"Did I now?"

"You did."

"Well, you're taking up my side of the bed again," He tucked her into his side and sleepily kissed her lips. Something changed then. Life was just too short to wait forever. Abby kissed him back and slid her arms around his neck.

"Connor," she breathed against his mouth, "I think I'm tired of going slow."

He went from sleepy to fully awake in two seconds as her words drifted against his ear and the meaning was fully processed. He didn't need anymore invitation than that. He rolled on top of her again and since she was awake this time she helped him and tugged at the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down.

Connor didn't break the kiss as he kicked his boxers off and slid his hands under her tank top. She wiggled out of it and gasped as he planted little kisses all over her breasts.

"Quiet," He admonished her whilst very pleased he was making her moan in pleasure.

She arched up into him and felt his hardness rub against her thin cotton knickers. It was his turn to groan then. He pushed the last garment off her body and started to kiss his way down her torso. He could feel her skin quiver under his touch and she ran her hands into his hair and helped guide him down.

She felt his hot breath on her core for just a moment before he kissed her right there...she moaned and tried desperately to keep it low. Abby rocked her hips into his mouth and threw her head back. Little gasping sounds were escaping anyway as she clenched her legs around his head.

He grabbed her hips and firmly rode with her as she writhed around on the bed. It was past time when he finally crawled back up her sweaty body and kissed her firmly on the lips. She could taste herself on him and she reached down to feel him as he was adjusting himself.

The instant her hand wrapped around his length it was his turn to groan and buck against her. "Oh Abby love," He raggedly gasped, "I can't wait."

"Then don't." She wrapped her legs around his hips. "I can't either." He met her eyes and she saw the sweat beading up on his forehead and the passion in his eyes. He locked his lips on hers and swallowed her cries as he thrust into her hot body.

She flexed against him and ran her hands up and down his back, needing to feel every inch of his body. He seemed to feel the same way, he was doing his best to cradle her whole body and touch every bit of her.

He seemed to be trying to hold back and she didn't need that, "More," She gasped out in a low whisper, "Faster." She dug her nails into his ass to pull him into her molten core. He was bigger than she thought and she felt every millimeter of him sliding deep inside her.

Connor started thrusting faster and faster as his threadbare control finally faded. She felt totally consumed by him, and was almost taken by surprise when her nerve endings lit up in a shockwave. She folded her body around him and held him as tightly as she could to keep him buried deep inside. He groaned into her ear while he bucked wildly into her.

"Don't stop," She gasped as she peaked. It was enough to drive him over the edge with her.

One long perfect moment later he went boneless and collapsed on top of her, barely able to muster the strength to keep himself supported on his arms so he didn't squish her. They were both panting heavily, and covered in sweat. Miraculously, they didn't wake up Madeline with their exertions. When Connor finally got his breath back he said, "I don't think I can move."

She giggled. She could tell he was just barely supporting his own weight above her, "Slide over." Together, they kicked what few blankets remained away and snuggled together.

"I love you Abby, that was amazing." He tucked her in next to him.

"I love you too Connor." She replied with a very satisfied purr in her voice.

"Marry me."

"Connor..."

"Still too soon?"

"Yes, and if that's seriously your idea of a proposal, I have to say no."

"Oh don't worry, when I propose for reals you'll faint with passion and be overwhelmed with desperate need for me..." Abby started full out laughing, which set off a little wee one with her morning siren call. "For reals?"

"For reals." He echoed. Connor hastily pulled on his boxers before picking Maddy up.

"Did mommy wake you up? Yes she did, noisy mommy, making fun of daddy..." He cooed at the grumpy baby. She was unsympathetic, damp, stinky and hungry. Connor set about remedying that, still keeping up his nonsense monologue.

Abby rolled her eyes and headed to the shower.

If anyone at work noticed that Connor was being extra chipper they didn't say anything.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ooohhh, If you liked it...please review! Or even if you didn't like it. I do take constructive criticism seriously.


End file.
